


Почувствуй музыку

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Танцы, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg
Summary: Кора ходит в танцевальную академию вместе с одним странным пареньком по имени Стайлз. Дерек знакомится со Стайлзом, когда однажды приезжает, чтобы забрать сестру после занятий. Кора сама еще не может представить, к чему приведет это знакомство.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа написана специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

1\. 

Первое, что отметил Дерек, толкнув тяжелую дверь перед собой, это что помещение больше похоже на одну из комнат заброшенного цеха, нежели на танцевальный зал. Но на фасаде здания висела табличка, на которой значилось, что это именно танцевальная академия, поэтому Хейл, скептически оглядев трубы, проходящие под потолком, и кирпичную кладку и граффити на стенах, прошел ближе к центру комнаты. 

Людей было не слишком много, и они либо беседовали, сбившись в небольшие группки и глотая воду из бутылок, либо торопливо застегивали спортивные сумки и спешили на выход. 

Сестра Дерека, Кора, относилась к первым. Она была уже одета в обычную одежду, а не спортивную, но не слишком торопилась уйти, хотя сама каких-то полчаса назад звонила Дереку и просила забрать ее после занятий и ни в коем случае не опаздывать. Вместо того чтобы самой высматривать брата, Кора стояла, оперевшись о стену, и беседовала с каким-то долговязым парнем странноватой наружности. Он активно жестикулировал и что-то громко восклицал, а Кора (его антисоциальная сестра) усмехалась в ответ, но, судя по ее виду, слушала довольно внимательно. 

Не то чтобы Кора действительно была такой асоциальной (Дерек, к примеру, был социофобом в разы большим), но его мелкая сестра выросла хорошенькой саркастичной сучкой. У нее были, разумеется, друзья, но к чужакам Кора относилась с подозрением. 

Заняться танцами, к слову, ее тоже надоумил один из ее дружков. Дерек не слишком ясно помнил, сколько времени она уже ходила в эту академию, но подрабатывать ее личным водителем Хейл стал относительно недавно. И честно говоря, он сам не понимал, какого, собственно, вообще черта идет у сестры на поводу. В это была их семейная особенность: женщины рода Хейл всегда добивались того, чего хотели. Старшая сестра Лора и их мать были такими же. 

\- …И я провел в участке всю ночь, пока… - донесся до Дерека обрывок фразы долговязого парня, когда подошел к парочке. 

\- Мы едем, Кора, - утвердительно произнес Хейл, не обращая особого внимания на дружка сестры. 

\- И тебе привет, чувак, - буркнул парень. 

\- Это Стайлз, - сказала Кора с таким видом, будто для этого… Стайлза подобное было в порядке вещей. - Стайлз, это Дерек, мой брат. 

\- Я сразу узнал. Он точно так же закатывает глаза в ответ на любые мои слова, - усмехнулся Стайлз. 

Хейл и впрямь закатил глаза, едва удостоив этого… парня (кого вообще могут звать «Стайлз»?) взглядом. 

\- Кора, - нетерпеливо повторил Дерек. 

Сестра подхватила со скамьи свою серую спортивную сумку и отсалютовала Стайлзу бутылкой воды. 

\- Увидимся, Стайлз - сказала она и последовала за Дереком к выходу из зала. 

На улице Дерек снял свою машину с сигнализации, бросил вещи Коры на заднее сидение, а саму сестру усадил на пассажирское. 

\- Странное имя у твоего дружка, - начал Хейл, когда завел мотор и вырулил на дорогу. 

\- Это не его настоящее имя. Настоящее тебе лучше не знать, - усмехнулась Кора в ответ. - И он не мой дружок. Он просто хороший человек… если привыкнуть к его трепу, конечно. 

Дерек в ответ лишь хмыкнул и промолчал. Издали пацан мог показаться симпатичным, но… нет. Определенно нет. 

 

2\. 

В общем-то, ничего не предвещало беды этим чудесным днем. У Дерека был долгожданный выходной, который он планировал провести в полном одиночестве. Это никогда не было просто, учитывая количество людей на квадратный метр в их доме, но в этот раз все складывалось как нельзя лучше. 

Счастье закончилось в мгновение, когда Кора вернулась со своих занятий по танцам. Вернулась, к слову, она не одна: следом за ней в комнату неловко ввалился этот парень, которого Дерек встретил несколько дней назад в танцевальной академии. Отлично. Теперь раздражающих людей станет еще больше. 

\- Привет, Дерек, - почти лениво произнесла Кора, бросая сумку на диван в гостиной. 

Парень последовал ее примеру, но вместе со своей сумкой и сам плюхнулся туда же. 

Дерек никак не среагировал: лишь пренебрежительно приподнял бровь, но Кору это, как и Стайлза, не особо впечатлило. В какой момент он допустил ошибку, что такое выражение его лица прекратило вводить его собственную сестру в ступор? 

\- Нам нужна гостиная, потому что мы со Стайлзом должны заниматься. Нам надо поставить танец, а для этого требуется время и после занятий. Я буду очень благодарна, если ты поднимешь свой зад и пойдешь в свою комнату, - отчеканила Кора. 

Дерек едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Наглости в Коре было больше, чем требовалось для такой хрупкой девушки, но к этому можно было привыкнуть. Ко всему привыкаешь, если это длится практически всю жизнь, а Дерек терпел младшую сестру примерно столько же. 

Хейл поднялся с нагретого места в мягком кресле и направился на второй этаж. Это не было актом послушания, но Дерек и сам не сильно горел желанием смотреть на то, как сестра и незнакомый тощий парень двигаются под какую-то глупую музыку. 

Едва закрыв дверь в спальню, Дерек услышал довольно громкую музыку, доносившуюся с первого этажа. Что-то в этот день явно прошло не так. 

 

3\. 

Это случилось в один из вторников. То, что немного сломало мировоззрение Дерека Хейла. 

В общем-то, за последние несколько недель вторник стал одним из дней, когда Дерек либо уходил из дома, либо оставался в своей комнате, потому что Кора приводила своего дружка. 

Они не всегда танцевали (Дерек хоть и не видел, но определял их занятия по оглушающе громкой музыке). Стайлз явно пришелся Коре по душе, что было очень необычно, потому что у Коры вообще было мало друзей, но в общем и целом Дереку было плевать. Он просто не любил новых людей, а шумный и неловкий Стилински слегка раздражал его. 

Но в этот день что-то пошло не по плану. Хейл всего лишь вышел на кухню, чтобы сделать себе сэндвич и взять бутылку воды, потому что пропустил завтрак и был голоден. Музыка негромко разливалась по гостиной, но Коры рядом не было. Был только Стайлз. Танцующий Стайлз. 

Он двигался совсем не так, как обычно. От неловкого и неуклюжего мальчишки не осталось и следа. Перед Дереком была какая-то новая и усовершенствованная версия Стайлза Стилински. Гораздо более сексуальная версия. 

Черная водолазка обтягивала его крепкие, как оказалось, руки и плечи, волосы были в беспорядке, что придавало шарма, а движения его рук и бедер были плавными и завораживающими. Стайлз чуть откинул голову назад, и, прикрыв глаза, будто прислушивался к мелодии, так что то, как Дерек пялился на него, он заметить не мог. К счастью Дерека. 

\- И как, нравится? - раздался сзади очень, очень, очень ехидный голос Коры. 

\- Ты о чем? – как можно более скучающим тоном произнес Хейл. 

Главное просто не поддаваться на провокации и отрицать очевидное, так? 

\- Ну, может, о том, как бессовестно ты пялишься на моего партнера, - усмехнулась Кора и добавила: - по танцам. Он сейчас выглядит совсем по-другому, да? Я тоже это заметила. 

И Дерек заметил. Еще как. Только что теперь ему с этим делать? 

\- Ты можешь переосмыслить свою жизнь и в другом месте, ладно? Нам нужно заниматься. До выступления всего ничего. 

\- До выступления? - переспросил Дерек. 

\- А ты думаешь, мы ставим танец просто так? Конечно, у нас будет отчетное выступление, - фыркнула сестра. - Я собиралась позвать тебя. Но уже начинаю сомневаться. 

Хейл закатил глаза и вошел на кухню, чтобы все-таки приготовить себе чертов сэндвич, что он и собирался сделать с самого начала, пока не наткнулся на Стайлза. Будь он проклят. 

Конечно, Дерек надеялся, что все это маленькое помешательство из-за того, что он увидел человека в том амплуа, в котором раньше никогда не видел. Вряд ли это повторится снова. 

 

4\. 

Хейл совершенно не хотел идти на это мероприятие. Серьезно, в этих танцах не было ничего такого, и уж точно он не хотел смотреть, как в просторном зале Стайлз извивается в танце рядом с его сестрой. 

Ему хватало и домашнего зрелища, а возможный случайный стояк среди кучи людей – не то, что можно пожелать даже на самый незначительный праздник. 

Но Кора настаивает, и Дереку приходится подчиниться, потому что он балбес, из которого его собственная сестра великолепно вьет веревки. Дерек злится, но что он может поделать? Ничего, очевидно. 

Сначала все проходит неплохо. Вокруг много симпатичный девушек, одетых в открытую спортивную одежду, и поначалу Дерек даже надеется отвлечься, но потом начинает играть музыка, а в центр зала выходят Кора и Стайлз. Стайлз широко и открыто улыбается, и Дерек понимает, что нет, от этого не отвлечься. 

Танец начинается. Дерек знает каждое их движение, но все равно он зачарован. Серьезно. Особенно Стайлзом, но и Корой тоже, потому что в этот момент она похожа на настоящую девушку, хрупкую и нежную, а не на маленького тролля. Они двигаются синхронно, красиво, полностью соответствуя ритму музыки. И, окей, Дереку некого винить в том, что внутри у него теплеет и сжимается. 

Пересекаются они только через некоторое время. Кора румяная, счастливая и тяжело дышащая после нагрузок. Стайлз тоже выглядит великолепно с этим румянцем на щеках. Дерек захотел его поцеловать. 

\- Так как мы справились? - с преувеличенным энтузиазмом спросил Стайлз, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза. 

Кора еле слышно хмыкнула, с весельем глядя на брата. Она-то все видела. Дереку почему-то показалось, что Стайлз видел все тоже, но так же, как и младшая Хейл, веселился. 

\- Я отойду на несколько минут. Веселитесь, мальчики, - Кора хлопнула их обоих по плечам и отошла в сторону, чтобы поговорить с другими знакомыми. 

Дерек собирался последовать ее совету. Стайлз, очевидно, тоже. 

Именно поэтому спустя несколько минут они целовались в какой-то кладовке. 

К слову, стриптиз в исполнении Стайлза, как Дерек убедился гораздо позже, ничуть не хуже обычных танцев.


End file.
